


i don't wanna touch the ground

by ChildOfLight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, San Francisco, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfLight/pseuds/ChildOfLight
Summary: One summer, far from home. Under the sun, Ennoshita finds many new and exciting things, him included.Or, Ennoshita's mother sends him to the US for the summer to learn English, only for her son to make friends (and more) with a group of Japanese speakers. Give it up mother.





	i don't wanna touch the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Hypnotic" by Zella Day, also one of the songs i listened to religiously to get into the right mood to write this. This is like two years old but it took me this long to figure out the ending and publish things, but it's here now. Hope you like it!

The air was humid and warm as Ennoshita Chikara, age 18, loads his few suitcases from the taxi, in front of his aunt's house. In San Francisco.

It's everything and nothing at all he had imagined. Between the road and sidewalk grew palm trees, decorating the area with a vibe Ennoshita hadn't seen before. Well, not in real life, that is. He did know how to use a computer.

He paid the taxi driver and stared at his aunt's house. His aunt was a 39 years old and Ennoshita's mother's youngest sibling. Minami Kaori was a single, childless workaholic woman who moved away from Japan the moment an opportunity rose.

Ennoshita looked around him. His aunt's house was a thin, two-floor house, with the first floor partly under the ground and supposedly Ennoshita's living space for the summer. The front door was on the second floor, made accessible by the staircase running beside the side of the building. The house was painted a warm and light orange, a colour Ennoshita thought suited the sunny climate of the place.

His inspection was interrupted by a yell and laughter. He turned around to see a boy with short, brown hair and the ugliest, most yellow pants Ennoshita had ever seen, run from the blue house towards him. The laughter was coming from this boy, face scrunched into a look of full-blown laughter. He dashed past Ennoshita with a big smile on his face, hitting Ennoshita's arm on accident.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled and continued his running.

The yelling, on the other hand, was coming from an another boy, this time a blonde one, who was standing by the door of the blue house, yelling something along the lines of "Futakuchi, you idiot! Come back!".

Ennoshita chuckled at his lively neighbors-for-the-summer and climbed the stairs up to knock on the door. After figuring out his aunt wasn't home, he went to get a key, which was found from the small backyard, under the pot of purple flowers, just as he was instructed. And so Ennoshita was inside his home for the summer.

The inside of the house wasn't particularly decorated, fitting for a hardworking businesswoman as his aunt. The front door opened to an open kitchen and living room on the left, and to a staircase going down, as well as two doors, presumably a bathroom and his aunt's room, on the right. On the kitchen counter laid a piece of paper.

_Chikara!_

_Welcome and sorry I couldn't be there when you arrived. I'll be home late tonight, but from what I've heard from your mother, you'll still be awake, so see you then! There's plenty of food in the fridge, you can cook something if you're hungry, or go out to eat, I left you some money for that. _

_I left you bed sheets and towels downstairs, but if I forgot something you need, feel free to rummage around. The wifi password is your grandma's maiden name, beside the money there's a prepaid SIM card for you, the emergency number is USA is 911 and my phone number is XXX-XXXXXXX. _

_Have a nice first evening in San Francisco._

_-Kaori_

Ennoshita gave a small smile for his aunt's note. He changed the SIM card on his phone and carried his suitcases downstairs, which consisted of a room that encompassed the entire first floor, excluding a small bathroom on the left. On the right side of the room was a large window, on the level to the ground outside, and a large bed beside it. Against the wall across him was a dark wooden desk and a small closet for his clothes.

Ennoshita fell on the bed and closed his eyes. His phone beeped with a few messages, probably from his parents or friends from Japan asking how his flight went. Prolonging checking them for a while, Ennoshita thought of the summer ahead of him. It had been his parent's and aunt's idea for Ennoshita to move there for the summer after graduating from high school, to take a break, and hopefully learn some English. His aunt had encouraged him to see the world outside of Japan, and to his surprise his parent's had agreed, so here he was.

The growl of his stomach forced him up and out the door, taking the dollars from the kitchen table with him. There had to be a McDonald's somewhere near, he was in America wasn't he?

And truly, after walking past the blue house and a few other houses, and around the corner, he could see it. The yellow M, the sign of McDonald's. Ennoshita went there, and waited in line. The employer taking the orders was a tall kid with short blonde hair and glasses. And by tall, Ennoshita meant Tall. The kid was close to two meters! Ennoshita himself wasn't short by any means, but still! The customer in front of him left with his food, and the kid looked at Ennoshita, waiting for his order. Another tall, but this time with unruly black hair, man walked behind the kid and nudged him with his elbow.

"Use your words, Tsukki!" he said with a smirk and continued his way. The kid, Tsukki, if Ennoshita had heard correctly, glared at the man and muttered a few, most likely, rude words.

"What can I get you?" the kid huffs, forcing his annoyance down so much Ennoshita is almost impressed. He orders large fries and a large soda, order he knew he could say in English. His mom wanted him to learn English during his summer, but he wasn't good enough for conversations in English to begin with, so he doubted he would learn much.

He paid his meal and watched the kid start to fill an enormous cup the size of a bucket with his choice of soda. Ennoshita almost chocked. That thing was huge! It wasn't even large anymore, it was enormous! He looked at the above sign of the possible things to order, but to him it looked pretty much the same as back in Japan. Meanwhile, he kid had set his bucket of soda on the tray, and was bringing his, also a bucket, of fries.

"Enjoy your meal!"

"...thanks..." Ennoshita spluttered and carried his food to a table. He stared at it, eyes wide. How could he ever eat all of this food? How could anyone ever eat this much food? His brain flashed an image of Hinata and Kageyama, his kouhai from the high school he graduated from, competing which one would eat this amount of food faster. He sighed at the thought. They definitely would.

Honestly, he was just glad he hadn't ordered a burger, too.

As he began to eat, a laugh, oddly enough a familiar one, carried over to Ennoshita's ears. He looked around him, eyes locking with a familiar-looking boy looking straight at him and his bucket of food. The boy had darkish-brown hair, almost covering his right eye. The laughter had almost rung a bell, but the ugly-yellow pants did the final blow. It was the boy that ran past him in front of his aunt's house!

"Do you speak Japanese?" the boy asked in Japanese, to Ennoshita's relief, and took a seat across from him.

"Yes?" How did he know?

"Yeah, I figured. You're that boy I run into earlier today, right?" Ennoshita nodded. "You went into Minami-san's apartment, and I know she's Japanese, so I thought you might be, too. Well, I figured you're a foreigner, at least, judging by the way you looked at your order." the boy laughed at that, and settled to his chair like it was the most comfortable thing ever. "So, what's your name? How do you know Minami-san?"

"Ennoshita Chikara." Ennoshita answered, still a bit confused as to why this stranger was talking to him. "Ka- Minami is my aunt, and I'm living with her for this summer." Well, might as well accept it. What harm could it do?

"Futakuchi Kenji." the boy said and offered his hand. A handshake, Ennoshita realized, and quickly took the hand and gave it a firm shake. "Can I?" Futakuchi said and gestured at Ennoshita's bucket of fries, and took one, not bothering to wait for permission. Ennoshita sighed and took one himself. As he did, his phone beeped with another message, and he remembered he hadn't checked the earlier messages either. He fished his phone out of his pocket and saw he had two unread messaged from his mother and 1 from Kinoshita, Narita and Tanaka each. He sent a short reply to each, while Futakuchi continued to munch on his fries.

"So," Futakuchi started, drawing out the o, when Ennoshita put his phone away. "Your first time in the US?" he grinned and took more fries.

"Yes. Is this size real? I'm not just imagining things? Is America okay?" Ennoshita pointed at his buckets of fries and soda. Futakuchi laughed at him.

"They're real, believe it! Ah, I love it when I see foreigners order for the first time in an American McDonald's! Hilarious!"

Ennoshita gave a small laugh. "Do you steal fries from these foreigners a lot, or am I special?"

Futakuchi's mouth fell open in a dumbfounded look, but only for a flash Ennoshita almost missed, and then he was smirking again. "Oh, honey, I bet you are plenty special." and then he was out of his chair. "I'm getting milkshakes, do you like chocolate?"

_What?_

Ennoshita spluttered. "Strawberry!" he managed to answer. Futakuchi turned to wink and give him finger guns. Ennoshita didn't know how to be. He felt his cheeks burn, just a little! He groaned and stuffed his mouth full of fries. What on earth had Futakuchi meant with that? Was that, what? Flirting? Growing up gay in a small town in Miyagi had not prepared Ennoshita for this moment. What's the point of going to school if t doesn't even teach you how to be cool when an attractive boy shows you any kind of attention?

Soon Futakuchi returned with two normal-ish sized milkshakes. To Ennoshita they looked his idea of large, but he was sure in here that was the smallest size. He took the milkshake offered as Futakuchi sat back down across him. Futakuchi took a sip of his milkshake and hummed a satisfied sound.

"Do you live here, or? Since you speak Japanese?" Ennoshita asked and took a sip of his strawberry one. Futakuchi took another fry before answering.

"Yeah, I live here. My parents are from Japan, though, that's why I speak Japanese." Ennoshita nodded.

"I'm from Japan, and this is my first time out of the country. Mom wants me to learn English here, but I could barely order these," he gestured to his fries and soda, and Futakuchi gives a laugh. "So, I don't know how she thinks I'm going to talk to anyone here."

Futakuchi took a sip of his milkshake, thoughtful. "Well, you're talking to me."

"...Yeah, I am." Ennoshita said. "Doesn't really count though, we're speaking Japanese."

"True, true. Well, if you want to defy your mother, or you know, actually talk, feel free to come over. I live in that blue house beside Minami-san's, you know the one." Futakuchi said casually, to which Ennoshita nodded.

The two boys spent the whole afternoon at the McDonald's, eating and talking about everything possible.

The next day found Ennoshita behind the front door of the blue house, hesitating. Futakuchi had told him to come over whenever, but.

He had walked home together with Futakuchi yesterday from the McDonald's, walking slowly as Futakuchi had explained what he had done to have one of his roommates, Kamasaki, to yell at him. Apparently Futakuchi had changed a few shortcuts in Kamasaki's phone and bolted out of the house the second the phone owner realized this.

In turn, Ennoshita had told Futakuchi of his passion as a film-maker, Futakuchi asking all kinds of questions of his story-ideas, seeming to be truly interested in it. Ennoshita had long since ran out of friends who hadn't already listened his film-talk hours on end. They still did, bless them, but it was truly refreshing to have someone new to talk to, especially one so intrigued as Futakuchi. Or cute.

Back at his aunt's house, he had spent some time again laying on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to focus on anything but Futakuchi's voice, the way his eyes shone with honest interest towards his film projects, the way he wildly waved his hands around while talking. The few times his lips curved into an actual smile instead of teasing smirks or grins...

Ennoshita jumped out of his bed. No! He did not come here to crush on the first boy he comes across of! Ennoshita started to unpack his bags with determination, trying to keep his mind busy. He did that for a while, but unfortunately, he hadn't taken that much with him, only necessities and clothes. He put his laptop on the wooden desk, turned it on. Typed the password for the wifi, put some music playing and opened a blank word document. Maybe he could get San Francisco to inspire him with an idea for a new film... What about a romance, under the palm trees...

Ennoshita sighed deep. No for story ideas for now. He spent his time doing whatever, until a noise came down from the second floor, and Ennoshita climbed the stairs to see his aunt.

She had been happy to see Ennoshita, as she had taken care of to maintain a close relationship with her siblings and their children despite being a businesswoman living abroad. After a quick welcome, how did your flight go, what have you done today -conversation, she had went to sleep, Ennoshita following in suit soon after.

But, here he was now. The next day, behind Futakuchi's door. He was finally about to knock on the wooden door, when it flew open and a boy with blond hair and a dark undercut stepped out. He looked really tired, wait, no, hangover. The boy didn't seem to even notice Ennoshita, as he sauntered off with his hands in his pockets.

"See ya, Futakuchi! Kamasaki!" he shouts behind him.

"No, we won't! Don't come back!" Another blond boy, presumably Kamasaki, yelled at him, earning just a laugh back, from both the boy and Futakuchi, who had appeared to the door with Kamasaki.

"Don't bother!" he said, still laughing and hitting Kamasaki on the back. Then he noticed Ennoshita. "Oh, heey Ennoshita! Come in, come in!" Futakuchi pushed Kamasaki inside, motioning Ennoshita to follow. On the inside, the blue house looked just like a typical house shared by three young boys. Futakuchi had told Ennoshita that he lived with two boys of his age, Kamasaki and Aone. They had gone to high school together, with Kamasaki being one year above him and Aone.

The door opened up to a kitchen and a small dining area, a bathroom and a staircase, the bedrooms being most likely in the second floor. The white walls were decorated with various posters, from sport-themed to nature and movie themes posters. To be fair, the mess could've been worse.

"This is Ennoshita!" Futakuchi introduced him to Kamasaki, who eyed him from head to toe. Ennoshita raised his hand in a tiny wave, just as a huge boy with almost white hair stepped into the room. What's with America and everyone being huge? Even the Japanese ones?

"Kamasaki, Aone." Futakuchi pointed to his roommates. Aone simply nodded and took a drink from the fridge.

"You're the guy who ordered large fries and soda, right?" Kamasaki chuckled. Ennoshita huffed as Futakuchi barked a laugh. Aone returned to where he came from, which appeared to be their living room.

"C'mon, I was going to play some video games, wanna join? Futakuchi asked Ennoshita.

"Sure." he answered, and Futakuchi placed his hands on Ennoshita's shoulders and started pushing him towards the living room.

"This way!" he shouted. Ennoshita wondered if everyone in America was as touchy-feely as Futakuchi.

They played multiple rounds of Mario Kart, Futakuchi being a loud and moving type of a player. They sat quite closely, and every time Futakuchi made a turn in the game, he leaned on the direction he was turning, leaning on Ennoshita's side every time he took a right turn. Ennoshita warmed up quite quickly, growing more and more comfortable excluding the moments Futakuchi pressed closer. The first time after a huge right turn, Ennoshita lost his focus just long enough for him to drop from second to second-last. Futakuchi barked a laugh, which was cut short as he was hit with a blue shell.

At some point Aone brought two frozen pizzas for dinner, Futakuchi telling Ennoshita to eat as much as he wanted, Aone joining their game after that. Ennoshita learned Aone wasn't much of a talker, but he was nice after the initial intimidation, and besides, Futakuchi could talk enough for the three of them.

Ennoshita didn't know where Kamasaki had went, but when there was a knock on the door, he could hear him.

"It's open! Unless you're Terushima, then it's forever locked!" Kamasaki yelled from somewhere in the house. Whoever was on the door opened it and stepped inside.

"Yo, Futakuchi!" a boy, tall, with messy, black hair, hollered from the doorway to the living room. Futakuchi paused the game and turned around.

"Kuroo! Whatcha doing here?" he yelled back. The boy, Kuroo, walked to the room and threw a small bag on the living room table.

"Tora told me to return this, dunno what it is. Are you playing Mario Kart? Can I join?"

Futakuchi passed him a controller and started a new course. "By the way, this is Ennoshita. He's Minami-san's nephew. Ennoshita, this is Kuroo. He works at the McDonald's." Ennoshita nodded to Kuroo, who nodded back, and Ennoshita recognized him as the boy who had told the cashier to behave when he was at the McDonald's. They started another game, now Kuroo yelling together with Futakuchi. They played a few courses like that, until Futakuchi spoke again.

"Oh right! Kuroo, tell Yamaguchi that this year he can't bail out of having joint-birthday party with me, okay!" Kuroo laughed at that.

"Why are you so obsessed with my boyfriend? Your birthday isn't until November!"

"Yeah yeah no need to rub your relationship to our faces." Futakuchi complained, to which Kuroo just stuck out his tongue. "I wanted to have one last year, but he refused by saying I didn't give him a head up early enough, so this year he can't refuse."

"Oh yeah, didn't you have the hots for Tsukki?" Kuroo teased Futakuchi. "That's why you wanted a joint party?"

"N-no way! He's a jerk anyway!" Futakuchi spluttered as Kuroo laughed at his embarrassment. "Yeah, okay, he's hot, but he's too much of an asshole. Such a waste, to look like that for that rotten personality!" Futakuchi complained.

"He's not that bad, but yeah, I get ya. Don't worry, the world is full of cute boys." Kuroo said and moved his eyebrows up and down, gaze shifting between Ennoshita and Futakuchi, who just huffed and turned back to the game.

Ennoshita left the blue house that evening with a smile on his face and the knowledge that for once in his life, a boy he thought was cute was not straight.

Days went on, Ennoshita hung out with Futakuchi a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary, lots of Mario Kart and more Mario Kart, as well as loitering around the nearby area. One evening, though. That was sure something.

It started with like their usual day, but quite early in the evening Kamasaki announced he was going to sleep, and Futakuchi got up from the couch they were lounging on.

"Let's go to the backyard, ok? Kamasaki's got crazy early morning shift and he'll kill us if we keep him up." Ennoshita nodded and followed him to the backyard. Their backyard was sort of small, about the same size as Kaori's. Just enough space to set up a little sitting or dining area and a grill. Futakuchi had grabbed a blanket with him from the inside, spreading it on top of the grass. He plopped down to the blanket, Ennoshita following suit. Sun had barely started to set. The air was still comfortably warm, the city sounds distant and subdued.

"So, you were going to tell me why you think I have a terrible fashion sense?" Futakuchi asked with an amused tone. "Which is, you know, completely not tr-"

"Shut up!" Ennoshita laughed. "Why on earth would you wear neon yellow pants!" Futakuchi gave him a playful shove.

"Excuse me, those pants are a work of art!"

"They have glow-in-the-dark bits!"

"Yeah, of course? Ennoshita, dear, surely you wouldn't want me to die in a car accident just because a driver couldn't see me?"

"If I was the driver, I would drive over you BECAUSE you're wearing those pants." Ennoshita deadpanned. Futakuchi pressed a hand on his chest and faked an offended gasp.

"Ennoshita! How could you!" he put his hand beside his forehead and dramatically threw himself back down on the blanket.

"I bet you'd wear those clear plastic jeans if you had them too?" Ennoshita asked, leaning back on his hands and craning his neck to look at the face.

"Obviously, have you seen them? Though, I'm pretty sure they're uncomfortable as hell." Futakuchi mumbled.

"Of course you would." said Ennoshita, shaking his head. "Did you see that youtuber actually wear them for like a week straight or something?"

Their conversation flowed naturally, turning more serious and personal along with the volume of their voice and the sun going down. Soon the sun had set completely, covering them in darkness except for the lights from nearby houses and high on the sky from the busier part of the city. Both Ennoshita and Futakuchi were laying down on the blanket at that point, side by side, looking at the sky.

"Hey..." Ennoshita began tentatively. "Why do you live with Kamasaki and Aone? You three all on your own?"

Futakuchi laughs. "It's not a deep story in any way. Mom got a job outside of San Francisco, but I didn't want to move out of here, you know? All my friends were here, my entire life? I knew Kamasaki and Aone were planning to share a place, so I asked if they had room for me, too."

"Sounds fake, but sure." Ennoshita said with a playful tone. Futakuchi poked his arm.

"Hey! I am a delightful roommate, also there less rent to pay with three than just two. I asked my boss if I could get more hours since I was planning to live on m own instead of just being a teen making some pocket money, and she was fine with that, so that kinda convinced my parents that I could stay here. " Futakuchi explained.

Ennoshita hummed in acknowledgment. "Wait, where do you even work? You're literally always here?"

Futakuchi laughed at that. "Oh, no, I work in a library not that far from here. You know that mint-green building with pillows and seats by the window sills? That's the library. The owner and my boss is travelling, so she's closed the library for a week, that's why I haven't been at work. Plus, I do a lot of work from home, writing and designing posters and adverts for all kinds of events that happen in the library."

Ennoshita nodded along, listening with interest. "That actually sounds a really nice job? And it pays well enough? That's amazing!"

Futakuchi shrugged. "Yeah, I like it. Plus, we all mown the lawns of all the local grannies during the summers, but there's not any of that to do now because it's so dry." Futakuchi explained. "But yeah, I like my job a lot. Though I'd take anything over having to wake up at ass crack of dawn, like Kamasaki, but he said he kind of likes it. Dunno why but I guess."

Ennoshita chuckled. "Some people just are morning persons. Can't understand why or how, but each to their own." 

Their talk drifted from work to other things, well into the evening before Ennoshita decided it was time to go back. Futakuchi walked him back, even though it was just a few meters, and standing by the door of Kaori's house, hesitant to go inside, something felt different.

After a few weeks, Ennoshita had settled comfortably in San Francisco. His aunt was there every now and then, but he still felt like he was living on his own, which felt really liberating. He could sleep as long as he wanted, eat what he wanted, hang out in Futakuchi's house as he wanted. And that he had done.

Futakuchi and his roommates' house's door seemed to always be open to their friends. Ennoshita had forgone knocking on the door a while ago, even though he still felt a little bit awkward about it. He had learned to know a bunch of their friends, including Kuroo.

Who was at the moment lounging on the living room sofa, legs up to the ceiling and head almost hitting the floor.

"So, Ennoshita," he began, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Ennoshita turned his attention to the bedhead master, humming questioningly. "Are you gay? Or bi?"

Ennoshita almost choked on the drink he had just sipped. Koganekawa, a young high school student with hair that was blonde except for the three weird strands of black hair sticking up from the front, snorted and continued to play whatever videogame he was playing. Kamasaki barked a laugh from somewhere in the kitchen, while Futakuchi frowned.

"Kuroo-" he began, looking at the boy in question sternly. Ennoshita stopped coughing and held a hand out.

"It's okay. Yes, I'm gay." he turned to Kuroo with a slightly amused look on his face. "Why?"

Kuroo grinned back. "Just asking." he looked back to Futakuchi's now pouting face. "Oh, Futakuchi, don't worry, I already have a boyfriend." he teased. Futakuchi's cheeks turned a pink shade so light Ennoshita almost missed it. Almost. Kuroo started to laugh, Ennoshita letting out a laugh or two to the situation, too. Futakuchi huffed.

"Ugh, not you too, Ennoshita!" he said and stomped out of the room, making Kuroo and Ennoshita laugh even more. Kuroo let up and turned his attention to the game Koganekawa was paying, making idle comments every now and then. Ennoshita scrolled Twitter on his phone for a while, checking how his friends back in Japan were doing. After a while and still no Futakuchi, Ennoshita got up to look for him.

Futakuchi was in the kitchen, leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of water with a slightly sulking look on his face. He didn't move when Ennoshita stepped into the kitchen, but his gaze shifted to him and watched him walk to watch the window, watching the sunset.

"Is Kuroo always like this?" Ennoshita asked and turned to look Futakuchi. Futakuchi held the gaze that felt a bit too intense for such a casual conversation.

"What? Asking people if they're gay? Teasing me? Yes." He answered. The corners of Ennoshita's mouth twitched in an amused, tiny smile.

"Hey, wanna watch that movie we talked about the other day?" Futakuchi asked, tearing his gaze away and setting down his glass. "We can just watch it with my laptop, Kogane is so focused on his game that asking him to stop now is like taking candy away from a child." he chuckled. Ennoshita agreed and followed Futakuchi to his room.

Futakuchi's room was the smallest room in the house, but just spacious enough. The roof was slanted, with a ceiling window, which had Ennoshita in slight awe. Futakuchi laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's pretty cool, isn't it?" It sure was. Otherwise the room was pretty normal, the walls were painted with light turquoise. On the floor laid a big, colourful mat. On the corner of the room was a queen-sized bed with white, soft-looking bed sheets. As it was the only place to sit down on the room, the chair by Futakuchi's desk filled with clothes, Ennoshita plopped to lay down on the bed. The sheets not only looked soft, but they also were soft. Ennoshita closed his eyes.

Futakuchi rummaged around his desk for a while before grabbing his laptop and heading for the bed. "Hey, don't fall asleep now." he said, poking Ennoshita on the side with his knee.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm enjoying." Ennoshita answered, but sat up and scooted closer to the wall to make room for Futakuchi. They settled side by side, leaning on the bed frame, balancing the laptop on one of both of their legs.

"So, this is Mamma Mia, the greatest movie of all time. Well, a musical. Well, a film adaption of a musical. Anyway! I can't believe you haven't seen this? And you call yourself a film maker?" Futakuchi teased Ennoshita as he waited for the movie to start going. "You've heard of Abba, right?"

"Of course I know Abba!" Ennoshita said in amusement. "I'm a film maker, not a film watcher."

"Surely film makers need to watch a lot of films to be good, huh? I know writers need to read a lot beside just writing."

"Yeah, that's true. I do watch a lot of films." Ennoshita admitted. "I used to watch a lot of films and TV shows from the view of the story teller, and when I realized that, I first tried writing, but then figured out directing is more of my thing. I have lot of good friends back in Japan, who helped me with filming and stuff, we filmed a lot films during high school, it was a lot of fun." He finishes to see the movie already going, but Futakuchi's attention in him.

"That's great." he smiled with an uncharacteristic smile for Futakuchi. They fell silent and focused on the movie for a good half an hour, making small comments here and there. Eventually they just ended up talking over the movie.

They had slid down the bed frame, almost laying on the bed now, shoulders brushing, laptop beside Futakuchi and their legs intertwined.

"I was going to take some videos around here tomorrow," Ennoshita started in a quiet voice. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Futakuchi turned his head towards Ennoshita. Ennoshita hadn't really noticed how close they exactly were, but he sure did when he felt Futakuchi's breath on his cheek.

"Videos?" Futakuchi asked in just as quiet voice, locking his gaze with Ennoshita's. Ennoshita just nodded in a small movement, as if not to disturb the moment.

"Yeah." Futakuchi answered, still looking into Ennoshita's eyes. Meryl Streep sung The Winner Takes It All on the background, but neither of them paid it any attention. Futakuchi's eyes flickered to Ennoshita's lips and back, and Ennoshita gathered his courage.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, even more quietly.

"Yeah."Futakuchi said and angled his body more towards Ennoshita, sliding a gentle hand on his waist as Ennoshita reached his hand towards Futakuchi's cheek to pull him closer. He pressed his lips on Futakuchi's in a short and soft kiss and pulled away, but Futakuchi followed and pressed their lips back together. A small sigh left Ennoshita's mouth, and Futakuchi pressed even closer. They shared a few more kisses, before pulling apart, both of theirs' cheeks painted with a slight pink tint. They straightened up and pulled the laptop closer to catch the last minutes of the movie, leaning even closer to each other.

The morning brings with itself sunlight from the ceiling window, and a loud Kuroo jumping on the bed. Ennoshita takes a moment or two to recalibrate from being woken up, to find himself still on Futakuchi's bed, more or less intertwined with him. The laptop laid on the bed beside them, long since having its battery run out.

"C'mon, lovebirds, it's time to wake up!" he shouted, giving a few more bounces on the bed until Futakuchi's head raised up with an irritated look on his face.

"_Tetsurou!_" came a demanding voice from the door. Ennoshita looked and saw a boy with freckles peeking from the doorway. When Kuroo did nothing to stop disturbing them the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the bed.

"Tetsurou! Leave - them - alone!" he groaned and finally pulled Kuroo off the bed and out of the room, yelling a sorry behind him and closing the door.

"What's the time?" Futakuchi asked, already back half-asleep. Ennoshita leaned over him to check the clock on the nightstand, informing him it was barely 10 in the morning.

"Good." Futakuchi said and pulled Ennoshita back to his arms, clearly planning on sleeping some more. Ennoshita had no complaints, so he just settled in more comfortably and closed his eyes.

After a few hours and a breakfast at Futakuchi's house consisting of a shared cereal since they only had milk for one bowl, Ennoshita returned to his aunt's house. They had agreed for Ennoshita come round whenever when ready to go filming.

He stepped inside and faced a rare sight of his aunt still in pyjamas, leisurely eating a breakfast and scrolling her phone. She raised her head and smiled at Ennoshita.

"Oh? Finally coming home?" She teased. Ennoshita took off his shoes and settled across his aunt.

"I was just by the next door. We watched a movie, and I fell asleep." Ennoshita explained. Kaori just waved a hand at him.

"It's fine, you're old enough to come and go as you please. Just text me next time, if you know you're staying the night somewhere else, okay?" Ennoshita promised to do that. "So, by the next door? The blue house?"

"Yeah, Futakuchi, Kamasaki and Aone's house."

"Yeah, I know them. They're nice boys, I pay them to take care of my small garden when I have long business trips, and so far they haven't killed any plants." she grinned. Ennoshita nodded.

"Yeah, they're a fun bunch."

Kaori stood up to put her dishes on the sink. "I'm glad you've got some friends here. Not the English speaking ones, though, like your mother wanted." she dried her hands on the kitchen towel and laughed.

"Yeah, no, unfortunately. I don't know how good mom thinks my English is, but it's definitely not." he laughed back.

"I'm going out with some friends tonight, but let's do something fun, the two of us, at some point soon, okay?" Kaori asked. Ennoshita promised and they set down a day, until they both retreated to their rooms. Ennoshita liked how unlike his mother Kaori was. He loved his mother, sure, but she could sometimes be too overbearing. Kaori cared about him, but let him have his own life here, which Ennoshita appreciated.

He took a quick shower and rummaged his bag for his camera. He made sure he had remembered to charge it, and turned on his computer. He surfed around the internet for a while, checking what he had missed during the time he had hanged around Futakuchi's. Eventually he had done that, and his thoughts drifted towards last night.

He slid down his chair and let out a sigh. When had his life turned to be like from a romance film? He groaned and put his face in his hands. After a minute he had calmed down and stood up to get ready.

After a change of clothes and his camera firmly in place in his camera bag, he headed out again. He yelled a bye to his aunt and headed out of the door, wondering whether the window of his room was possible to get open, so he didn't have to always climb the stairs up and back down.

He opened the door to Futakuchi's house, greeted by the usual noise from the living room. He made his way there and saw Aone, Kamasaki, Koganekawa, Kuroo, that freckled boy from the morning, and two boys Ennoshita didn't recognize. One of them was a loud boy with wild black and white hair slicked up to two horns, and the other a boy with short black hair and much calmer feel around him than the other boy. He looked around to see no sight of either Futakuchi nor a free seat.

"Yoo, Ennoshita!" Kuroo yelled when he saw Ennoshita, and pulled the freckled boy beside him to his lap to make room for Ennoshita. "Come sit here!" So Ennoshita sat there and placed his camera bag down beside the sofa, saying hello to everyone.

"This is Yamaguchi, my boyfriend!" Kuroo introduced the freckled boy on his lap. Ennoshita had suspected that much from knowing Kuroo had a boyfriend by that name and by how close the two were.

"Ennoshita Chikara." he introduced himself as he took and shook the hand Yamaguchi had offered.

"And those two are Bokuto," Kuroo continued, the boy with black and white hair raising his hand, "and Akaashi, my good friends. Bokuto, Akaashi, this is Ennoshita, he's Minami-san's nephew,-" Bokuto and Akaashi nodded "- and Futakuchi's -" But he never got to finish whatever he was gonna say, because Koganekawa's character on the screen fell down to burning lava and he stood up with a loud wail. His hand hit Kuroo and Yamaguchi with enough force to knock them down on top of Ennoshita. Bokuto burst out in a loud laugh, and even Akaashi gave a slight amused smile.

Yamaguchi scrambled off them in hurry. "Sorry!" he said, dusting himself off.

"It's fine, it's okay- ugh, Kuroo, get off me." he reassured Yamaguchi and tried to push Kuroo off. Kuroo straightened up and beckoned Yamaguchi back to his lap.

"Oh yeah, didn't you have some plans with Futakuchi?" Kuroo asked Ennoshita, who merely nodded. "Yea thought so. He's just out to get groceries, he'll be back soon." They hung out in the living room for a while, talking and watching Koganekawa play. Bokuto and Akaashi seemed nice enough, Bokuto maybe a little too energetic to Ennoshita's tastes, but friendly enough.

After some time, the front door opened and Futakuchi's huffs could be heard to the living room. The sounds of the fridge and kitchen cabinet doors stopped after a while and Futakuchi appeared into the living room, plopping down on the armchair beside Ennoshita, where Aone had sat before leaving some time earlier. He looked at Ennoshita and gave him a little tired, but soft smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ennoshita smiles softly back. Kuroo snorted and Yamaguchi scolded him with a slap on his shoulder. Ennoshita just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go soon, okay? I wanna sit down for a minute first." Futakuchi said to him.

"Mhh." Ennoshita answered, reaching out to brush Futakuchi's fingers lightly with his. Futakuchi reached back and lightly intertwined their pinkies. They smiled at each other in a very small moment unnoticed by others, but Kuroo, who watched them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I feel like I should talk in this but I really don't know how?"

Futakuchi barked a laugh. "Never vlogged before?"

"Well no. I don't do that, I just wanted to film some memories from this trip, you know? But I feel like I should narrate it a little, like, talk about what I've been doing and stuff?" Ennoshita said. "Not really sure what I should be filming, anyway." He turned the camera toward Futakuchi, who immediately took action and threw himself to lie down on his side on the sand, head propped in one of his hands. "Draw me like one of your French girls." he said with a smirk, his eyebrows raised. Ennoshita just snorted and lowered his camera, adjusting the settings on his camera. Futakuchi got up and wrapped his arms around Ennoshita, resting his head on his shoulder, but with a force that almost knocked them over. "Appreciate my humor!" he laughed.

Ennoshita raised his camera above them to protect it, laughing too. "No!" he giggled and turned round in Futakuchi's arms.

They were by a small beach, not totally empty, but with so few people they weren't really bothered by them.

Futakuchi pouted. "Geez, you should've said that at the beginning! I want someone who appreciates my talent!" he fake-cried. Ennoshita laughed and stroked Futakuchi's hair.

"Yeah, sorry." he smiled. Futakuchi smiled back at him, stilling their movement, and they stood there just like that for a moment.

"Let's film?" Ennoshita asked.

"Let's film." Futakuchi said and entangled them.

Ennoshita filmed the beach in its beauty, having a normal conversation with Futakuchi instead of any vlogging-type talking. They left the beach eventually, going around the city, filming beautiful buildings and all Ennoshita's favourite places. Futakuchi asked to hold the camera, and after stern schooling of proper handling of a camera, Ennoshita let go. Futakuchi immediately ran off to do some vlogging in a mocking style, until Ennoshita caught him and they very gently wrestled for the camera.

They bought ice cream, walked through the beautiful streets of San Francisco, took pictures of each other and both of them together. They switched phone numbers (finally), and sent each other the pictures they had taken.

After that, they found their way back the street by both Futakuchi's and Ennoshita's aunt's houses. The street run along a popular beach for miles ahead, accompanied by a broad sidewalk, palm trees and benches. They sat down on one of the empty benches, watching the sunset paint the sky a vibrant orange. Ennoshita had set his camera down on the bench to film the sun go down.

"I once wanted to get a really good picture of a sunset." he began, their mood settling into a calmer, quiet one. "I spent hours taking pictures of it, not happy with how I couldn't capture all the vibrant colours. I kept adjusting the settings, but no matter I did, what I saw didn't appear in the pictures."

Futakuchi laced his fingers with Ennoshita's, staying silent.

"I- A lot of the time, I feel like that with my films. I have an idea in my head, and it's so good, but then I start writing a script and can't put the feeling into it. Or, I do the script, make the film, and it's all good. But then, then I start editing it, and keep thinking it's all so bad." Ennoshita confessed his fears for the first time to anyone. "And I feel like, no matter what anyone says, to me they're just so bad. And I, I guess I feel like, a fluke. I got into a pretty good college in Japan, to major in film. It's such a great achievement, but I just keep feeling like it's a mistake they made, that one day mom is going to call me saying there's a letter saying it was a mistake on their part, that they meant to send that first letter to another Ennoshita Chikara, or-"

"Ennoshita." Futakuchi says firmly grasping the sides of Ennoshita's face in his hands, turning him to look at Futakuchi in the eyes. "Ennoshita, they made no mistake. You're good enough to get into that school, and you're going to get even better. But what's the most important, is that you enjoy it. Do you like making films?" Ennoshita nodded meekly. "Good. That's the most important. Why do you think you still keep going, still keep filming, despite feeling nothing you make is good? Isn't it because it's fun? Because despite all, you want to keep making films, and keep getting better, to make even better films?" Ennoshita nodded again. Futakuchi lowered his hands and wrapped his arm around Ennoshita's waist.

"Yeah. You're right." Ennoshita admitted and leaned his head on Futakuchi's shoulder.

"Of course I am." Futakuchi grinned, to which Ennoshita only rolled his eyes, already feeling better. They stayed silent for a while, until Futakuchi opened his mouth again.

"Hey, Ennoshita... Can I call you Chikara?" Ennoshita was surprised, but not against it.

"Mhh, you can. Can I call you Kenji?" he answered.

"You bet!" Futakuchi yelled, making Ennoshita laugh.

After some time, they headed back, walking slowly, chatting quietly about everything and nothing. As they approached Futakuchi's house, they saw a someone step out the front door. As they got closer, they noticed it was Kuroo, just as Kuroo noticed them. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey, Kuroo! Leaving home?" Futakuchi asked with a grin. Kuroo took a quick look at their intertwined hands before answering.

"Yeah, Yamaguchi left earlier but I stayed until I won Koganekawa in the rainbow road." he grinned back. Futakuchi let out a laugh. "But, actually, I want to talk a bit with Ennoshita, if that's okay?" he continued. Ennoshita's eyebrows raised in confusion, as Futakuchi took a look at him with a similar look. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Futakuchi leaned to press a small kiss on Ennoshita's lips. "Goodnight, Chikara. See you tomorrow."

"Mhh. Sleep well." Ennoshita answered, and Futakuchi closed the door behind him. Ennoshita turned to Kuroo.

"Let's walk a bit?" Kuroo suggested. Ennoshita followed him down the road, waiting for Kuroo to start talking. He took his time, but eventually opened his mouth.

"What are... What's this thing between you and Futakuchi?" he asked. He had stopped walking and turned to face Ennoshita.

"Um. What do you, mean?" Ennoshita began. He had the same question for Futakuchi, but was too scared to ask, and Futakuchi hadn't brought it up either.

"Do you actually like him? What about when you leave?" Kuroo asked, trying hard to keep his voice casual, but Ennoshita could hear the undertone. Sure, mostly protectiveness, and Ennoshita was glad Futakuchi had friends who clearly cared about him, but it still make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I. I do like him. And I know I'm eventually going to leave. Kenji knows it too. But I don't know about the future." he said truthfully. He hadn't wanted to think of the future, opting to just enjoy the present with Kenji. "I do care about him, though. I don't want to hurt him." He told Kuroo, watching him into the eyes. "I didn't come here planning to get my knocked off my feet by the cute boy next door, but that happened."

"Thanks. Sorry, I know you didn't mean to do that." Kuroo answered, then smirked. "Get your feet knocked off, huh?" Ennoshita just rolled his eyes, having already learnt it's the best way to answer Kuroo's teasing. Kuroo laughed. "You're a good guy, Ennoshita. The other guys like you, too. Even if you spend all your time with Futakuchi."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not bad yourself, either." Ennoshita admitted.

"Also, I wanted to. Uh. Ask you some advise, too." It was Kuroo's time to be unsure of his words. Ennoshita cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Oh?

"Yeah?"

"It's about Yamaguchi. I can't ask any of the other guys, they know nothing about romance. Well, maybe Akaashi, but he's pissed at me for losing his cat that one time, so he won't talk to me. Even though I found the cat eventually, and in good condition..." he trailed off.

"Sure, you can ask me, don't know how much of a help I will be though." Ennoshita answered.

"So, uh. We haven't been dating for a long while, but I really like him. He's just, so nervous all the time, and I try to talk to him and not make him uncomfortable, and he's loosened up after the beginning a lot! But. I just. Fear I'm doing something wrong, you know?" He finished uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck. Ennoshita thought a while, before answering.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, Yamaguchi seems to be really nervous. It's good, that you try to talk to him, that's important. Have you tried saying this to Yamaguchi?" Kuroo shook his head slightly. "I think you should start from that. I'm sure he cares about you, he just needs time to get comfortable. Tell him you care about him and want him to be comfortable, and that he can talk to you about everything. Tell him that, and make sure he always knows this, and he should eventually open up to you more." Ennoshita finished deep in thought.

"Wow." Kuroo stared at him. "Dude, thanks a lot. Honestly. Sorry I grilled you about Futakuchi earlier. I'll keep that in mind."

Ennoshita smiled at him. "No problem. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Kuroo smirked and shoved him playfully. They said their goodbyes and went home.

Back at his bed, Ennoshita thought of the past day. He hadn't wanted to think of the time he would have to eventually leave, but. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He drifted in and out of sleep, rolling around in his bed, dreaming of meeting Futakuchi as the captain of the rivaling team of his volleyball team back in Miyagi, when asleep.

The next morning came with groggy eyes and jaw-breaking yawns. Ennoshita had spent most part of the night rolling restlessly in his bed and falling in and out of light sleep. He dragged himself up the stairs and felt his way around the kitchen to get some breakfast. Getting toast out of the toaster with his eyes closed was not an experience Ennoshita wanted to have, so he forced his eyes open. When he did that, he noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He got his toast and settled down to read it.

_Chikara!_

_I got next Saturday free and got us tickets to de Young Museum. Lots of modern and contemporary art, as well as photography and other cool stuff. I think you'll like going there. Let's have a nice day together then!_

_-Kaori_

Oh right. Ennoshita had almost forgotten the plans he made with his aunt. He took the paper and made a note for himself on his phone to remind him later during the week. He put his dishes away and wondered what to do next. Normally he would surf on the internet for a bit, or go to Futakuchi's... His brain flashed images of his dream and his talk with Kuroo last night, and he didn't feel like doing anything else but going back to bed.

So that's what he did.

After some time of staring at the ceiling and ignoring the beeps his phone made, he got tired of himself. What was it he was doing, exactly? Running away from the knowledge he had managed to get attached to a person from a place he was going to leave soon? So Ennoshita reached for his phone and saw messaged from Futakuchi.

**From: Futakuchi**  
(2:23 PM) yo did ya go with Minami-san today  
(2:23 PM) bc you didnt show up today and i remember u saying u made plans with her for some day  
(2:59 PM) chikara?  
(3:03 PM) why is kuroo saying hes sorry? did he say smth to you yesterday?  
(3:35 PM) answer me when u see this, ok?  
(3:37 PM) please?

Ennoshita contemplated for a while. Had Kuroo said anything more? What should he say to Futakuchi? He wrote and rewrote his message a few times, but eventually gave up and hit send.

**To: Futakuchi**  
(5:14 PM) sorry. didn't feel too good this morning, i've been mostly in bed. didn't check my phone until now

Futakuchi, too, responded almost immediately.

**From: Futakuchi**  
(5:16 PM) are u sick?

**To: Futakuchi**  
(5:16 PM) no, its not that

**From: Futakuchi**  
(5:17 PM) i see.  
(5:17 PM) wasnt there a window on the ground level to ur room?

Ennoshita's eyebrows rose slightly.

**To: Futakuchi**  
(5:18 PM) yes?

It took a few minutes for Futakuchi to answer again.

**From: Futakuchi**  
(5:21 PM) can u get it opyo  
(5:21 PM) open lol

Ennoshita snorted at that, imagining Futakuchi dropping his phone on his face. He still didn't understand why he was asking about the window.

**To: Futakuchi**  
(5:22 PM) sure?

He didn't get a response after that, but soon enough there was a knock on his window. He pulled the curtains aside to see Futakuchi with his hands filled with food, a huge grin plastered on his face. Ennoshita stared at him dumbfounded for a while, before giving a small chuckle and reaching to open the window. Futakuchi jumped inside and dropped his load to the bed beside Ennoshita.

"Hi!" he said.

"What? What's all this?" Ennoshita asked. Futakuchi turned a bit bashful, scratching his cheek and averting his gaze.

"Well... you said you're not sick, so I figured you're having one of those days, you know? When you just lay in bed all day, not really feeling like doing stuff? Or something's bothering you?" he explained, bordering on rambling. "I get those days too, sometimes, and I feel better when I'm not alone, and remember to eat, and I thought..." he trails off, still avoiding Ennoshita's eyes.

"You..." Ennoshita started. Searched for words. "You came here to? Cheer me up?"

"Yeah..." Futakuchi said, still bashful as ever. Ennoshita gave a small laugh, that made Futakuchi look at him.

"Thank you." Ennoshita said and smiled at Futakuchi, trying to convey how cared he truly felt at that moment. Ennoshita had pretty much ignored him for most of the day and he still just thought of how Ennoshita was feeling and how to make him feel better.

Futakuchi's eyes brightened. "Chikara! So cute!" he nearly yelled and jumped on the bed to hug Ennoshita.

"Ow, ow." Ennoshita laughed quietly as they settled better on the bed, Futakuchi's hand moving slowly to run through Ennoshita's hair. Ennoshita closed his eyes.

"..." Ennoshita could feel Futakuchi wanting to say something and waited for him to actually do so.

"So which it is?" he eventually asked. "I mean. Is something bothering you, or is it. Just a bad day?" When Ennoshita didn't reply, he hurried to add, "You don't have to tell me, but y'know. You can, if you want to."

Ennoshita played with the string of Futakuchi's hoodie, thinking.

"I've just been thinking about what we talked with Kuroo yesterday." he started. Futakuchi huffed.

"Was he an asshole? Shit, he's a good guy, but he's got a mean streak." Ennoshita reached to rub his shoulder.

"No, no, he wasn't."

"Then what is it?"

"We talked about me leaving."

"Oh." Futakuchi's hand stilled in his hair for a few seconds.

"Yeah." Ennoshita agreed with Futakuchi's breathless reply. "I... Didn't want to think about it. But now I can't stop thinking about it." They stayed silent, listening to each other's breaths and the small sounds of life from the streets, coming through the window Futakuchi hadn't completely shut.

"I'm going to miss you, you know."

Ennoshita's mouth opened and he tried to look Futakuchi on the eyes, but Futakuchi just buried his face into Ennoshita's hair stubbornly.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." Ennoshita gave up trying to face Futakuchi and settled down, holding him more tightly. After some time, Futakuchi slowly shifted himself to face Ennoshita, his hand sliding from Ennoshita's hair to rest on his cheek. Ennoshita moved forward to press their lips together in a kiss, and then another, and another, Futakuchi responding eagerly. Ennoshita shifted to fully lay on his back, Futakuchi turning to half-hover over him, setting his hands beside Ennoshita's head. Their kiss deepened as Futakuchi leaned closer, pressing Ennoshita to the mattress. Ennoshita ran his hands up and down Futakuchi's back, to his hair and back.

Ennoshita let out a small moan when Futakuchi trailed his lips to his jaw. He blushes in embarrassment and turns his head.

"No, no, no!" Futakuchi pants with a smile and seeks for Ennoshita's lips. "That's cute, that's cute, you're cute!" he giggles and nudges Ennoshita's cheek with his hand. Ennoshita turns his head back and Futakuchi immediately connects their lips again. This goes on for a while, and just as someone's hand has found its way under the other's shirt, there's noise upstairs.

"Chikara!" Kaori calls out down the stairs. Ennoshita and Futakuchi flinch away from each other, both sporting some kind of a blush.

"Y-yeah?" Ennoshita shouts back, clearing his throat to get rid of the slight hoarse tone in it. Kaori opened the upstairs door leading to the staircase, and the two boys scrambled to get off the bed.

"Can you go get some groceries for me?" she yelled into the staircase instead of coming down. Ennoshita yelled out a yes and scrambled to fix his hair and clothes, then looked at Futakuchi.

"Wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Sure!" Futakuchi grinned and leaped up the stairs. Ennoshita grabbed his phone and went after him, laughing.

"Chikara, here's- oh, hi Futakuchi!" Kaori said, turning to face them from the kitchen table, where she had been writing a list of things to buy, which she then handed to Ennoshita.

"Could you go get these? I wanted for once to make dinner for us, but I need to make a few more work calls and I'm starving. Here's some money, that should be enough." She talked while grabbing her purse to fish some bills from her wallet. "You staying for dinner, Futakuchi?"

"You know how to cook, Minami-san?" Futakuchi asked cheekily.

"You brat! Be careful or I'll stop asking you to take care of my garden when I'm away! I'm sure Aone would love to do your bit!" Kaori teased back. Futakuchi laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, I'd love to stay for dinner, Minami-san." he then said.

"Good! Now, shoo, go get the groceries so we can have the dinner!" she made shooing motions with her hands and the boys just laughed and waved her goodbye as they left for the store.

"I didn't know you knew my aunt that well?" Ennoshita asked once they were outside. Futakuchi waved his hand leisurely.

"Aone knows her best. I think he was there to help her carry her stuff when she moved into this apartment?" he explained. "They get along really well, and you know how we take care of her garden when she's on business trips? It used to be Aone who did that, but then he went back home for a few months and Minami-san asked us to do it instead and. I guess you just get to know someone who entrusts their flowers to you?" Ennoshita nodded and turned to the street.

"Uh... I have no idea where any of the stores here are." he confessed. He had been more than happy with whatever food and snacks Kaori bought, occasionally going to the McDonald's with Futakuchi and some other friends of theirs. Once he had accompanied Yamaguchi there to wait until Kuroo's shift was over, and it had been surprisingly fun. Yamaguchi seemed to prefer talking to fewer people than big crowds, so Ennoshita had learned to know him much more.

"Well, there's a smaller one quite near... but there's also this really big market further away, there's no point going there, unless..." Futakuchi trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Unless..." Ennoshita repeated, warily.

"Wait here!" Futakuchi yelled and rushed to the backyard of his house. Ennoshita did as told, his brain coming up with the worst things Futakuchi would come up with, reassuring himself none of that could happen. Soon enough, Futakuchi came back with a bicycle, light in colour and accompanied by a basket twined with small flowers.

_Not bad at all_, Ennoshita thought in relief.

"We only have one bike, and this is actually Aone's, but it's okay we can borrow it!" Futakuchi exclaimed and got on the bike, telling him to get on the back of the bike. Ennoshita did, and Futakuchi took off.

_What the hell, this is the worst! _Ennoshita thought as Futakuchi pedaled with all his might. Ennoshita grabbed onto Futakuchi's shirt and yelled.

"What the hell this isn't safe! Kenji! You- stop laughing!" Ennoshita scolded as Futakuchi just laughed.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" he yelled back. Ennoshita huffed but eventually relaxed. Maybe it was slightly fun, sure, but he'd never tell Futakuchi that. If they survived the trip, that is.

After some time of high-paced cycling and a few quick stop that almost toppled them over and made Ennoshita yell more and Futakuchi laugh louder, they reached their destination. It was a huge, modern looking grocery store. Ennoshita was trying to decide if it was typical for America or just big cities in general, when Futakuchi stopped and told him to get off. Ennoshita did and Futakuchi started to tie the bike on the bike rack with multiple locks. Ennoshita stared at him.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes." Futakuchi answered. "You can't just leave a bike be, it will definitely get stolen. And I _don't _want to go back just to tell Aone his bike got stolen again." Something with how he said it made Ennoshita think that must've happened at some point.

Inside the market was rows after rows of everything and anything any human could ever need. Everywhere there were signs pointing to various directions, telling them where to find everything. Futakuchi grabbed a shopping cart and asked for the shopping list Kaori had given them. When Ennoshita didn't answer nor give it to him, too busy just staring at the market, Futakuchi decided to find it himself. He stuck his hand to the pocket of Ennoshita's trousers and then the other one. That definitely snapped Ennoshita out of his small trance.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" he exclaimed and jumped up with surprise. Futakuchi, having found the shopping list, just snickered and went on ahead.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" he yelled to Ennoshita, who ran after him, muttering angrily under his breath. Futakuchi stopped at an aisle that was more broad than most of the other aisles, and, surprisingly, empty.

"Okay, get into the cart!" Futakuchi said. Ennoshita just stared at him.

"What?"

"Just do it, I promise it'll be fun!"

Ennoshita just eyed him skeptically. Futakuchi sighed and came closer. Much closer.

"Chikara~" he said, taking Ennoshita's hand and leaning to talk into his ear, his voice taking on a huskier sound. Ennoshita gulped loudly. "Please~" was all Futakuchi had to say before Ennoshita was blushing deeply and climbing onto the shopping cart.

"This is a mistake, this is a mistake..." Ennoshita chanted as Futakuchi laughed and gripped the handle of the shopping cart. He began to push the cart, gaining speed until he was running, the shopping cart wheeling along the aisle, Ennoshita yelling in horror. Futakuchi decided that the speed was enough and hopped onto the behind of the cart, holding on tightly.

"What are you, eight or eighteen?!" Ennoshita yelled, holding on for his life.

"Live a little, Chikara!" Futakuchi yelled back and swerved right, to the opposite direction of a store employee. The words echoed in Ennoshita's head, in the midst of all the horrified internal yells. He gripped the edges of the cart and tried to shake off the anxiety.

"You trust me, right?" Futakuchi asked, leaning close to Ennoshita over the handle. Ennoshita looked at him in the eyes and felt much better.

"Yeah, I do." he said and turned back to face the direction they were heading, looking more sure, if not still slightly terrified. Which was understandable, really.

Futakuchi yelled in joy and kicked to gain the speed they were losing. The skill to control the cart and the knowledge to avoid packs of people that they flashed past made Ennoshita sure this was not the first time Futakuchi had done this. How he had not gotten banned yet was a mystery to him.

Their little rally lasted a while longer, but then they started to see a suspicious mount of the store staff from every direction. Futakuchi made another sharp swerve, and stopped.

"Get off, get off!" he hissed hurriedly and helped Ennoshita climb off. "Grab some stuff in the cart and act normal, quick!"

Ennoshita did as told and threw some toilet paper packages into the cart and pretended to compare different paper towel brands, when a person wearing the store staff outfit came around the corner. Futakuchi, who had been fipping his head into different directions to look out for the staff, almost jumped in his place and quickly leaned against the shopping cart handle, whistling off-key. The staff member looked at them suspiciously, but couldn't accuse them of anything, and walked away. Slowly.

"Act normal!" Ennoshita hissed. "Says the guy! Who! Does that!" his anger would've been quite believable, if not for the fact that he was just trying to conceal his laughter. Futakuchi just huffed, took the cart and went ahead.

"Wait! Wait up!" but Futakuchi didn't listen. "We don't even need that toilet paper!"

"So, wasn't that fun?" Futakuchi asked outside the store.

"Well, yeah," Ennoshita admitted. "But was it really worth it? I mean, almost getting caught and yelled at and stuff." he asked. Futakuchi stared at him.

"You don't have that distracted look you've had all day anymore. Of course it was."

Ennoshita was still thinking of what Futakuchi had told him, while absent-mindedly setting the table. Kaori was making the dinner while chatting with Futakuchi, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs like a five-year-old.

Had he really pulled all of that just to what? Distract Ennoshita? Cheer him up? If so, it was sweet in a way that left Ennoshita kind of speechless. If course, that was something he could imagine Futakuchi doing just for the sake of it, but still.

"What did you think of the supermarket, Chikara?" Kaori interrupted Ennoshita's thoughts. She was in the process of turning the stove off and doing last touch ups on the food.

"Ehh, kind of big." Ennoshita answered with a shrug. Kaori laughed.

"A little different from the stores in Miyagi, huh?"

Ennoshita was reminded of how his mother had said Kaori had never been one for the small-town life, citing that as the reason she moved to America. "Yeah. You love it, don't you?"

"You bet!" Kaori answered and ushered the boys to fill their plates. "What about you?"

Ennoshita filled his plate and thought of his answer. "I don't really know. I don't think I could just move out of Japan just like that. Permanently, that is. But this city is really interesting."

Kaori hummed. "Yeah, it's not for everybody. What about you, Futakuchi? Have you ever been to Japan?"

"Mmmphh." Was the answer from Futakuchi, who had just filled his mouth with food. "Ah, no. There isn't any family to visit there, I think, so we never went. Would be really cool though!"

"Yet all your friends here are Japanese." Ennoshita said, as an observation. Futakuchi laughed at that.

"Yeah, they are. Obviously I know a lot of non-Japanese people here, too, but all the closest ones happened to be Japanese. It's actually kind of funny."

The conversation flowed to other topics and they had a lot of fun. Kaori asked of the cooking habits of three young boys and Futakuchi answered as vaguely as he could. Ennoshita held in his laughter, as he had witnessed the occasional extremely burnt attempts of dinner. But honestly speaking, they weren't even bad. It wasn't the fault of their cooking abilities, if the everliving house had too much happening to always keep an eye on a pot or a pan.

Soon the summer was starting to near it's end, as was Ennoshita's time in San Francisco. He hadn't talked about it yet with Futakuchi, wanting for this summer bubble of his last as long as possible.

It was another evening at the Futakuchi-Kamasaki-Aone household, with the usual amount of people doubled, as well as the level of sound. Terushima, the boy with the blond hair and dark undercut and Kamasaki's eternal rage upon him, as well as Futakuchi, had decided to throw up a party. Just a regular party, but also kind of Ennoshita's Leaving Party. Everyone Ennoshita had already met at that apartment was there, Kuroo and Yamaguchi, Koganekawa, Kuroo's friends Bokuto and Akaashi, out of which the latter was finally talking to Kuroo. Ennoshita mused he must've finally forgiven Kuroo for losing his cat. Besides them there was that blond McDonald's cashier, who Yamaguchi introduced as Tsukishima, his best friend. Tsukishima had nodded a bit and frowned a bit when Yamaguchi teased him for being so quiet. Ennoshita sat down with Yamaguchi after Tsukishima had made his escape.

"Tsukki's usually like that, but he's nice! Well. Sometimes. Futakuchi doesn't like him, though." Yamaguchi told him and passed Ennoshita a drink. It came in a red plastic cup, the very same in all American teen movies Ennoshita had seen. Ennoshita eyed the cup suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's just beer!" Yamaguchi smiled. "You haven't been on many parties, no?"

Ennoshita shrugged. "Not really a thing anyone I know back in Japan did. Small towns, you know?"

"Not really, no." Yamaguchi giggled. "The only small town I know partied hard. Has Kuroo told you how we got together?" Ennoshita shook his head, intrigued, so Yamaguchi told him the story.

"So, basically, Bokuto and Akaashi don't actually live here in San Francisco, but in this quite small town a few hours away. Tetsurou's friends with them, and Tsukishima, too. During Easter last year, Bokuto invited them and a few other friends over to his house. Tetsurou's friend, Yaku, was originally supposed to go with them, but something came up and he couldn't, so Kuroo told Tsukki he can bring his best friend if he wants to. So, that's me. We went and you know, teenagers all alone over a long weekend at a house, it was the biggest party I've ever seen! Not that many people though, just us, some of Bokuto and Akaashi's school friends, Bokuto's parents out for the whole weekend." Yamaguchi babbled on, talking more than Ennoshita had ever seen him talk. The usual nervousness was mostly away, probably due to the alcohol. At that point, Kuroo's head popped out behind the corner.

"Are you telling Enno about the Easter break?" he exclaimed and headed over to them.

"Enno?" Ennoshita asked, but Kuroo paid him no mind.

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi said and made room for Kuroo to plop down beside him, putting his hand around Kuroo's waist, Kuroo's hand going around Yamaguchi's neck.

"Ah I love that story, it's hilarious!" Kuroo said, messing Yamaguchi's head. "We're lucky to have a good get together story to tell, and not a boring one, right?" Yamaguchi just blushed slightly, his demeanor changed from the babbling one to more bashful one. "Nahh, I'm just glad it happened at all." Kuroo finished and pressed a kiss on Yamaguchi's cheek, making him blush even more.

"Yeah, yeah, can I actually finish it now." Yamaguchi said with a tone that tried to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. "So, where was I? Oh yeah! It was kind of wild, especially for me since I haven't been to many parties at all before I started dating Tetsurou. Tsukki's not much of a party person." Kuroo snorted at that. "So, of course I had known Tetsurou before, but we didn't really talk until that night, sometime after midnight. I was outside for some fresh air, when I hear some noise. First, ok, I was really creeped out, but then I recognized it as just Tetsurou yelling for Bokuto, so I go there and see him up in a tree for a second before he falls down. I get scared at first, okay? But it wasn't much of a fall, really, because he was really drunk." Yamaguchi pauses to giggle with Kuroo.

"Why was he in the tree in the first place?" Ennoshita asks amused. Yamaguchi shakes his head.

"No idea!"

"I don't really remember that, but probably one of Bokuto's ideas." Kuroo added.

"Yeah, anyway, he fell and I leaned over to see if he's okay, and I turn him around and he looks at me, and-" Yamaguchi snorts. "He asks, 'did you fall from the heaven? Because you're an angel', and I was like, what the heck? It was you who fell from a tree?" they're both howling at this point, leaning to each other for support. Ennoshita laughed too, but wonders if only Kuroo would find this story hilarious and not embarrassing, being in his situation. Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, bringing in three girls introduced as Mai Nametsu, Hana Misaki and Runa Kuribayashi.

At some point someone (Terushima) got the amazing idea of playing Never have I ever. Kamasaki had stood right up and left the room to no one's surprise. Rules were explained to the ones who didn't know, Ennoshita not one of them after having seen American teen movies. Unfortunately.

"So how come I haven't see you with a drink this whole evening?" Ennoshita asked Futakuchi. He kind of expected Futakuchi to do so, since it was also his idea to throw a party, but he also knew not everyone liked to drink, like Kuroo who also hadn't had a single cup in his hands. Though that might have been more to look after Yamaguchi, who was getting rather rowdy to Ennoshita's surprise, than to personal preferences.

"Well, you-" Futakuchi began, but Terushima crashed into him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"It's because Futakuchi here, can you believe, is a complete lightw-" Terushima yelled but got interrupted by Futakuchi's elbow on his ribs.

"Shut up!"

"Futakuchiiiii so cruel!"

"Can we just start?!?"

"Hell yeah!"

And so they began.

"So, everyone knows the rules now, right!" Bokuto yelled more than asked and sat on the circle they had settled into. "Who wants to start!"

"Never have I ever played never have I ever." Akaashi deadpanned. Kuroo groaned as Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Koganekawa drank. Ennoshita wasn't really sure what he was drinking, having accepted whatever drink Terushima had offered to pour into his cup.

"Wait!" Futakuchi yelled. "What is Koganekawa drinking!!"

"It's just soda!" the boy in question yelled back. Futakuchi and Kamasaki had explicitly forbid Koganekawa from drinking any alcohol, citing him being just a child as the reason. As if any of them was over 21, especially Yamaguchi who was younger than Koganekawa.

"Okay, who is next?"

"I can go." Futakuchi said and leaned back to think. "Never have I ever... not drunk alcohol." The loud group of people teenagers burst into laughter as Koganekawa rises his cup of soda high into the air. However, Kuribayashi, who had been quiet and visibly nervous all evening, extended her own cup of soda in solidarity.

"Whaat, Runa? Really?" Misaki exclaimed. Kuribayashi just shrugged. "Want to taste?" Misaki then asked. Kuribayashi just smiled and offered her cup, making everyone laugh as Koganekawa was left alone with his soda. Not that he wasn't the only one drinking, but it wasn't the same.

The game continued, with Terushima claiming he had never lied to his parents. Many scoffed in disbelief, but Kuroo grabbed Yamaguchi's cup of whatever alcohol and drank it empty. They passed a few statements until Ennoshita thought he had one.

"Never have I ever, uh, had a crush on a teacher?"

That caused Tsukishima and Akaashi snicker into their hands while Bokuto groaned very loudly and poured himself more to drink, taking the bottle from Kuroo who had a shit-eating grin. That almost made everyone miss Yamaguchi's quick sip, but only almost, much to Yamaguchi's dismay.

"What? Spill!" Kuroo, Bokuto and Futakuchi all yelled in unison. Yamaguchi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Ehh, it's not that big of a story, really?" Tsukishima gave a little laugh, masking it as a cough. Not that well, though. Yamaguchi groaned. "Yeah, okay, we had a really cute substitute for a math teacher and he wasn't much older than us, and I made myself an ass in front of him multiple times."

"For example?" Kuroo grinned.

Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands. "Noooo I don't wanna tell." That, of course, made everyone more curious and Yamaguchi was gently peer pressured to tell.

"Well, one time... this one friend, who also had a crush on this teacher, made a little Christmas present for him... and he was like, oh thank you, that's very nice, and shook hands with us." At this point Yamaguchi was more giggling than embarrassed, which made Ennoshita more sure than they all knew Yamaguchi well enough to not push him too hard. "So, we left and outside of the room, like anyone at middle school age, silently yelled at each other in excitement, which would've been fine if I hadn't exclaimed louder than I realized that I'd never wash my hand again..." They burst into laughter again, Kuroo and Bokuto messing his hair and patting his back. Everyone settled down for a few seconds before they continued.

"Never have I ever done anything heterosexual." Misaki said with a straight face. That got the group yelling and laughing again. Terushima high fived Misaki, Bokuto yelled "Never!" and made kissy faces to Kuroo who returned them with enthusiasm. Futakuchi wigged his eyebrows at Ennoshita, who just snorted and rolled his eyes. They continued the game after that, but it was obvious it had peaked with Misaki's statement, and people were getting bored and their circle wasn't much of a circle anymore, with people getting up and chatting with each other, or getting something to drink or eat. Ennoshita watched Misaki and Nametsu, who didn't know each other prior as far as Ennoshita remembered being told, having a deep conversation sitting by the staircase.

"They would make a cute couple, don't you think?" Kuroo asked him, settling on the ground beside him.

"I guess?" Ennoshita said, not really knowing either of them enough to have a say. Akaashi walked over them and laid down on the floor, eyes on the ceiling.

"Leave them be, Kuroo, don't taint blossoming love." he said. Ennoshita raised his eyebrow at his words that didn't really seem to fit how he knew Akaashi, the sober Akaashi at least.

"I'm not doing anything! How dare you accuse me of anything like that?" Kuroo said with pretense hurt, hand on his forehead as he threw his head back. Akaashi patted his knee in reconciliation.

Ennoshita decided to see what everyone else was doing, hoping to find Futakuchi who he hadn't seen that much all evening, making Ennoshita worry. Instead he found Yamaguchi dancing with Tsukishima to the general American pop music that was playing. Well, Yamaguchi danced while holding a very stiff Tsukishima's hands, but neither looked too annoyed by the other. A great representation of their friendship, really.

When Ennoshita found Futakuchi, he was with Terushima, who was mixing drinks and trying to offer one to Futakuchi, who kept refusing. This piqued Ennoshita's interest enough to have him go check the situation out.

"C'mon, Futakuchi, just one drink! No one will know how much of a lightweight you are!" Terushima said and kept pushing a red cup to Futakuchi.

"I don't want to! You know, Terushima, it's not cool to pressure people into drinking!" Futakuchi argued. Neither had yet to notice Ennoshita.

"Don't try that, I know you just don't want Ennoshita to see how much of a lightweight you are! Just one drink, okay?"

"Wait, really? Kenji? Is that true?" Ennoshita asked. He had noticed Futakuchi's reluctance to take any offered drink the entire evening, and hadn't really questioned it, but really?

Futakuchi groaned and grabbed the drink from Terushima's hand and took a sip. "There, are you happy?" he asked Terushima, his voice sharp.

"Very!" Terushima cackled and left them alone. Ennoshita watched Futakuchi with a face that made it very clear he was barely holding in laughter. Futakuchi huffed and turned around in embarrassment.

"No, no Kenji! It's okay!" Ennoshita giggled and hugged Futakuchi from behind. Futakuchi kept up his grumpy act for a while, sipping from the cup, but couldn't help but smile at the scene and how it felt like their roles were reversed.

"Like I care if you're a lightweight, I'm one myself too considering I haven't really drank alcohol before!" Ennoshita continued, still hugging Futakuchi but loosening it up enough to let Futakuchi turn around. Ennoshita took the cup from him and set it on the kitchen counter. Someone, presumably Terushima, yelled "Slow dance time!" in the living room and put on some cheesy love song. Ennoshita giggled and positioned himself and Futakuchi into a proper slow dance positions.

They slow danced for a while and it was so sickeningly sweet and cheesy Ennoshita wanted to just laugh, and they did, but mostly they just danced and chuckled to each other. He caught glimpses of what was going on in the living room, Yamaguchi still dancing with Tsukishima, his dancing too cheery for the slow notes, Tsukishima's too gravely for the sweetness of them. Kuroo offered a hand to Akaashi, who accepted it and they slow danced in a comical way only Kuroo would. Bokuto joined them with his own silly slow dance.

They had slowly turned around with their dancing, Futakuchi's hands still heavy and warm on his waist. He had the view to other side of the living room. Nametsu and Misaki still sat by the staircase, this time leaning into each other with smiles on both of their faces. Kuribayashi sat on one of the couches, enjoying the music and atmosphere, looking less nervous than earlier. Terushima was dancing full ballroom style with Aone, which made Ennoshita take a double look.

"Hey, is that really Aone dancing with Terushima?" Ennoshita whispered to Futakuchi. They turned around again so Futakuchi could see.

"Yeah, it is. Not the first time either. Aone likes dancing." Futakuchi told him.

The song and their dance stopped after that, someone turning on some more upbeat songs. Futakuchi disappeared somewhere, so Ennoshita went to the living room. Yamaguchi sat on one of the couches, with Kuroo's head on his lap, stroking the mess called Kuroo's hair. Tsukishima sat beside them and they were having a conversation about the pros and cons of Kuroo with a buzz cut.

"But I wouldn't be as handsome!" Kuroo wailed.

"It wouldn't be much of a drop from the bottom." Tsukishima said. Kuroo cried fake tears as Yamaguchi giggled and kept stroking his hair.

"How do you even get your hair like that?" Ennoshita asked as he took a seat beside Tsukishima. Kuroo pouted as Yamaguchi laughed.

"He presses two pillows onto each side of his head while sleeping!"

Kuroo mumbled something incoherent and looked grumpy. Yamaguchi kept laughing, but Ennoshita saw Futakuchi slip to the backyard in the corner of his eye. He excused himself and followed Futakuchi to the outside.

Futakuchi was leaning against the fence, a drink still in hand. He had this kind of dejected look on him, something Ennoshita hadn't seen before. He walked closer and leaned on the fence beside Futakuchi.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked in a soft voice. Futakuchi's eyes didn't leave his cup, which was still mostly full. He sighed softly.

"Didn't really feel like partying, honestly." Ennoshita didn't say anything, waiting for Futakuchi to elaborate. "You leaving isn't really something I want to celebrate."

Ennoshita's heart did something when he heard those words.

"I know we aren't, like, dating, or anything, but I really like you, and I keep thinking, 'oh why did we start this', whatever it is, what were we thinking, eventually you're gonna leave and I'm gonna stay here, and I didn't want to get drunk and spill all of this on you but I did it anyway-" Futakuchi kept rambling, like he couldn't stop after having started. Ennoshita's gut wrenched as he pulled Futakuchi into an embrace.

"Kenji-"

"No, don't- I can't do this now," Futakuchi said, pushing Ennoshita off half-heartedly. He let go anyway, and Futakuchi downed his cup and went inside. Ennoshita didn't know how long he stood there, confusion and sadness mixing up with the little alcohol he had consumed. Aone found him later, and patted him in the back. Ennoshita nodded to him and let him guide him back inside.

The party was more or less ending by now, Terushima sprawled on the floor in a starfish position, snoring loudly. Kuroo, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were all nestled in the couch, fast asleep as well. Others were sitting here and there, sharing late night conversations. Ennoshita headed for the door, head down. Futakuchi wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Ennoshita knew it'd be better for him just to go home for now. They could talk tomorrow.

The morning came way too soon, with bright sunshine and memories of last night. Ennoshita roller over, and stared at the ceiling, sighing hard. Despite the sunshine, it was raining hard, just to match Ennoshita's mood. He wanted to talk to Futakuchi, but he didn't know what to say. What could he say? I like you too, but sorry I need to leave soon, I never wanted this to happen but I was too into what we had to realize it can't last?

Because of course it can't last.

He took a long, warm shower to clear his thoughts. Afterwards he took his phone and hesitated, ready to send Futakuchi a message. He decided on a short text to ask to meet, and got ready to go out.

The walk was peaceful, not that many people out with the rainy weather, but Ennoshita liked it. It gave him room to think. He arrived to the same McDonalds he had met Futakuchi at. This time, Tsukishima wasn't working. He ordered fries and two strawberry milkshakes. At the table he checked his phone.

**To: Futakuchi**  
(10:44) meet me at the McDonalds at 12?

Futakuchi had seen his message, but not answered. Ennoshita could only hope he'd arrive.

12:15 Futakuchi arrives, slightly out of breath. He whips his head around to find Ennoshita, and stills for a while when he spots him. He comes nearer, and stares at the food Ennoshita bought. Eventually he sighs and takes a seat, taking a few French fries.

"Hey." Ennoshita starts. Futakuchi finally looks at him, and responds with a small 'hey' of his own. They sat in silence, then. Ennoshita racks his brain, trying to think of anything to say, but nothing feels right.

"...I'm sorry." Futakuchi is the first to break the silence, so silently Ennoshita doesn't even register it at first.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry." Futakuchi says, this time louder."I should've just talked to you, but I didn't."

"It's okay. I get it." Ennoshita said. They sat in slightly more comfortable silence, eating the fries. Ennoshita tried to talk, multiple times, but each time struggled to choose the words, so he didn't. After eating all the fries they exited the McDonalds, milkshakes in hand. The rain was falling harder now, but neither really cared. They walked around, sharing the now more comfortable silence, until Futakuchi broke it.

"I was scared, you know. That's why I didn't talk. I... Didn't know how you felt. If this was just some summer fun for you, that you hadn't forgotten you're eventually going to leave. I guess. I mean I was scared you didn't care like I did."

Ennoshita's face softened. "Oh, Kenji." He took his hand in his, hoping it was okay. "I care. I do." Futakuchi's mouth showed a small smile, and he squeezed Ennoshita's hand, before pulling away.

"I still, need to stop now." Futakuchi then said. "We can, if you want, keep in touch after this, but I need some space for now. I can't come to see you off tomorrow, at the airport." Ennoshita's heart sank at those words, but he understood. He nodded and they walked back in silence.

Back at his aunt's house, he fell on the bed with a thump. He had hoped for closure, of some kind, but now felt just. Empty.

He took his camera and looked at all the videos he had filmed during the summer. All of them included Futakuchi, and it hurt him to watch, but he couldn't stop now. Suddenly he knew what to do.

He spend his evening and most part of the night editing the videos, determined to get it done.

The next morning came, with Ennoshita packing in a haste. He hadn't slept at all, but a coffee at the airport had to do. He swept his room with his eyes last time, checking to see he hadn't forgotten anything, and saying goodbye to the room which had been his home for the past summer. Kaori opened the door, asking if he was ready to leave.

The car drive to the airport was spent in silence, Ennoshita watching the sceneries of San Francisco go past his eyes one last time, trying to keep his feelings in bay. He wondered, whether Futakuchi had already woken up. If he had checked if Kaori's car was still at the driveway or not.

Futakuchi hadn't been able to sleep, but still pretended to be grumpy for being woken up when Kamasaki knocked on his door in the morning.

"Just thought to tell you, certain friend of yours dropped you an envelope this morning." He said before leaving. Futakuchi's heart leaped. What?

He rushed to downstairs to get the envelope. Inside it was a letter, and an USB stick. He stared at it in confusion, before opening the letter.

_Dear Kenji_

_I don't know what to say to you, really. There's a reason I'm a film student and not a writer. So I thought, why write what I wanted to say, when I can show you._

_\- Chikara_

Futakuchi stared at it before opening his laptop and plugging the USB stick to it. It had a single video file, which Futakuchi clicked open. It started with a view of San Francisco from a taxi window, overlaid with an acoustic love song they had listened to all summer. Futakuchi's heart hurt.

The video continued on to mix videos with music and their original audio, telling a story of two boys falling in love under the San Francisco summer sun. Happy, carefree, in love. The realization hit him hard, taking his breath away.

Ennoshita sighed into his cup of coffee. He didn't even like coffee but he also liked to not fall asleep standing up, so coffee it was. The clock was ticking closer and closer to when it was time for him to leave. Eventually they stood up and headed for his gate. Ennoshita dragged his feet, he didn't want to, he wished, he wished-

"Chikara!"

He wished so much-

"Chikara!"

He turned around just in time for Kenji's body to hit his, his arms wrapping around him. Lips pressed on his, and everything around him disappeared. Just them, just Chikara and Kenji.

Kenji pulled away and looked into Chikara's eyes. "I love you."

Chikara felt so light and happy he could float. "I love you too."

"Call me? Text me? Email me?" Kenji asked, slightly breathless. That's how Chikara felt, too. He nodded, and then they announced the last chance to board into the flight to Tokyo. They let go reluctantly.

"Promise me?" Kenji asked.

"I promise!" Chikara yelled, already being lead away by Kaori. Kenji watched him turn to face the way they were walking, watched Kaori reach out to ruffle Chikara's hair.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
